The Impossible Challenge
by RRC.Abby
Summary: Could the animatrionics risk of Marionette's probably impossible challenge! Find out in this one-shot fanfic! #FNAFRULES1!


_**[THIS STORY IS A MASH-UP OF FNAF 1 &amp;2]**_

"Alright guys! Marionette gave us a challenge." Freddy screeched to the microphone.

"_Dude! DUDE! K-keep it DOW! You're gonna get us thrown out!" _Bonnie whispered.

"Never use a microphone in the night shift." Chica face palmed.

"That's why I hated being a singer…" Foxy muttered in the curtains.

"Enough chit-chat, what's the challenge, Freddy ol' buddy?" Bonnie asked.

"Ok, he said that whoever entertains the night guard will win his or her own entertainment spot for the kids to love them!"

"Oh, I'm gonna win this one." Chica chuckled.

"However, the losers will never eat mechanical pizza _**EVER**_ again."

"**NO NOT THE-!**" Bonnie began.

"**PIZZA!**" Chica continued.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Mangle asked.

"I think Foxy should go first…" Freddy suggested.

"What!? W-Why not ME?!" Bonnie asked.

"Because it's the first time we'll try to appreciate him. I mean, he cried for hours when "What Does the Fox Say?" was released."

"_And you told them it was funny…" _ Foxy murmured.

"Wait, who made you leader?" Chica questioned.

"Yeah!" Balloon Boy said in the vent.

"Technically, I _**was**_ the one who Marionette first created and I'm also the leader of the band!"

"Not again…" Mangle sighed.

"I'm the leader of the group and he is the leader of all of us! Which means, you serve me, I serve him." Freddy finished.

"Fine!" Bonnie said in defeat.

_**[DING-DONG-DING-DOOOOONNG]**_

_**[DONG-DING-DING-DOOONNGGGG!] **_"Great, night one done guys, and we freaking did **NOTHING!**" Chica groaned.

"Chica, we still have more nights to do this! _Desperate duck, chicken or whatever the-" _Mangle muttered.

_**[NIGHT 2]**_

"Ok, fist, I'll do my "sneaky-hello" figures in the curtain…" Foxy said.

"_Show-off_." Freddy grumbled.

"Then I will do my "sporty-sprint" and say, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kids love that…"

"B-But, you promised you will join me!" Balloon Boy whined.

"_If everyone fails, I'll use you."_ Foxy whispered.

"Just do it already!" Bonnie shouted.

_**[AT THE NIGHT GUARD'S OFFICE]**_

"H-Hmm-Hmm~" _***Checks security camera. **_"Huh?! Uh oh,"

Before Foxy could get inside, the night guard closed the door.

"_**OOOHH! HOHOHOHOOHHHHH! #GEWTREKT!"**_ Freddy teased.

"Nice." Bonnie high-fived Freddy.

"Dang it! LET ME IN!" Foxy demanded while the others kept laughing.

Foxy kept knocking until two percent.

The door opened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Foxy shrieked.

The night guard fainted.

"Uh…" Foxy said looking at the unconscious night guard.

"J-Just, put him in a dark corner." Freddy suggested.

Foxy whistled awkwardly while pulling the dead body.

"Now that's just fantastic, now what are we gonna do?" Chica sarcastically said.

_**[TRAIL AND ERROR: TAKE 2]**_

"Ready, Bonnie?" Chica asked. "Ready!" Bonnie replied.

Bonnie and Chica went through both doors and the night guard instantly closed the right door but can't close the other door. He lighted Bonnie and Chica alternately.

"Hello!" Bonnie greeted. "Hi! You want some pizza?!" Chica asked.

"Pizza, pizza…"Bonnie began. "PIZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The night guard fainted.

"Hahahahahah! FAILLLLL!" Freddy laughed.

_**[TRIAL AND ERROR: TAKE 3]**_

Freddy appeared on the right side of the door_**. [POWER AT THREE PRECENT]**_

"I'll sing a song for you… Lalalalalalh… LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

And the night guard fainted.

"This is getting ridiculous." Bonnie face palmed.

"Well, I'll not give up on mechanical pizzas and my own entertainment lot!" Chaica demanded.

"Foxy?" Balloon Boy walked up to him. "Can we-?"

"Not now, we'll wait." Foxy smiled revealing chipped teeth.

_**[TRIAL AND ERROR: TAKE 58]**_

"I give up." Freddy sighed. "It's impossible!"

Foxy clapped in the shadows. "Well, well. Look at our leader! What an influential behaviour!"

"What do you want Foxy?" Freddy said panting tiredly.

"BB! Its time." Foxy called to the vent.

_**[AT THE NIGHT GUARD'S OFFICE]**_

_***Night guard drinking coffee and checking the security cam. Night guard putting camera down, Balloon Boy appeared laughing.**_

"That's my cue." Foxy whispered to himself and started running through the door. Before Foxy could "surprise" him, it turned to six am. Foxy stopped and Balloon Boy retreated in the vent.

"YES! YES! WHOO! **I DID IT!** SCREW YOU NIGHT SHIFT! HAHHAHAHA!" The night guard shouted and jumped gleefully out of the exit.

"Looks like we have our winner! Balloon Boy!" The Puppet floated in his strings through the shadows.

"B-But, But! THAT'S **NOT** FAIR!" Foxy growled.

"Well, for once BB could be appreciated and you did not make it in time in order to "surprise" him." Marionette dangled his strings patting Balloon Boy's shoulder.

"Awh~ Ye!" Balloon Boy cheered.

"So, what are we going to do with all these dead bodies?" Mangle asked.

"Nothing." The Puppet said.

"WHAT?!" The group said in disbelief.

"Were not turning them into an army of animatronics?" Freddy asked.

"WE will need many parts for that, and getting all that materials, will be, well, impossible." Marionette replied sinking to his box.

_**Thank you for reading this one-shot!  
**_

_**Fav/follow this and leave a short review if you want to share your opinions and I do really appreciate your support I will be determined to write more of these.**_

_**Again, thank you so much for reading this ;)**_

_**Btw, the other animatronics like the toy ones are not included in this one-shot because it will be easy for them to "entertain "the night guard.**_

_***Cough, Toy Chica *Cough.. .XD**_


End file.
